Maddie Blaustein
---- Madeleine Joan Blaustein (October 9, 1960 — December 11, 2008), most commonly credited as Maddie Blaustein, was an American voice actress for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. Her most famous role is that of . In season 1, she was credited under her birth name Adam Blaustein, while in seasons 2 and 3, as well as the first three movies, she was credited as Addie Blaustein. Biography Blaustein was born in , as Adam John Blaustein. She was a woman. Because of her deep voice, she was usually cast as male characters. In addition to being a voice actress, Blaustein was also an artist and writer. She had written and edited for and, at the time of her death, was the senior digital artist at . She created the character of Rubber-Band Man from the cartoon . Blaustein was an artist in Tranny Road Show, a performing group composed of artists and performers. She had also collaborated with Gina Kamentsky on the cartoon Platform 6. She also coached Kayzie Rogers for anime voice acting. As a voice actor, Blaustein was one of the original voice actors on Pokémon. Rogers helped her get her first role on the show, where she initially only played characters of the day, but after EP032, she took over Nathan Price's role as . She had commented that she tried to view the Japanese version of the series, and one of her goals was to emulate the scream that Inuko Inuyama gives Meowth. She remained with the series until the end of the eighth season, when and TAJ Productions took over the dubbing and distribution of the series. Most of her roles were taken over by Bill Rogers and Billy Beach, who took over Meowth's role. She returned in the special based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness as the voice of , which is her only role in the PUSA dub, as well as her final role on Pokémon before her death. Death Pokémon fan sites PokéBeach and Serebii.net both reported that anonymous sources, at least one affiliated with 4Kids Entertainment, told them Blaustein died in her sleep of a stomach virus on December 11, 2008, after saying she was not feeling well.Maddie Blaustein Passes Away - PokéBeachHello, I'm Mary, and I am the source - Serebii forums Several days later on December 16, a blogger for 4Kids' The Buzz news feed posted confirmation of Blaustein's death.Maddie Blaustein, 4Kids Voice Actress - 4Kids The Buzz Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * Bill * Lt. Surge * Bruno Minor * James's father (EP048) * Sabrina's father * Seymour * A.J. * Damian (EP011) * * Dario * * Hippie * Kaz * Melvin * Oswald * Professor Jacuzzi * Raymond * Otoshi * Pete Pebbleman * * Roger * Tad * * Dr. Wiseman * Scuz Pokémon Major * (EP032-AG145, M01-M08, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) * Ash's Corphish (AG023-AG139, M06-M08) * Ash's Torkoal (AG058-AG133, M07) * Growlie (EP048) * Tyson's Meowth * Officer Jenny's Growlithe (EP054-AG119) * Sabrina's Abra and Kadabra * Brawly's Hariyama * Magikarp salesman's Magikarp * (Wigglytuff's Guild) Minor * * James's Magikarp * Tyson's Hariyama * Nurse Joy's Magnemite * Nurse Joy's Magikarp * Butch and Cassidy's Drowzee * Macy's Electabuzz * Attila's Skarmory * Wattson's Magnemite * Flannery's Torkoal * Juan's Sealeo * Rudy's Electabuzz * Luana's Alakazam * Anabel's Alakazam * Kaz's Electabuzz * Keith's Farfetch'd * Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Meowth * * * * * * * * * * * * Musical appearances * Team Rocket Forever (English version) * Meowth's Song (English version) * Meowth's Party (English version) * The Christmas Song * Nobody Don't Like Christmas * Double Trouble * The Best at Being the Worst * Polka O Dolka (English version) Video games Pokémon Snap * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Puzzle League * Lt. Surge * Bruno * * Gary's Growlithe * Sabrina's Abra * Sabrina's Pokémon Channel * * Other non-Pokémon roles * Jillas ( ) * ( ) * Solomon Moto ( ) * ( ) * Rex Goodwin ( ) * Dr. K ( ) * Osgood ( ) * Burnt Meatballs ( ) * Wally Tusket ( ) * All voices (Platform 6) * (prank call to ) * Dr. Kureha ( ) * E-123 Omega ( ) * Babylon Guardian ( ) * Helga ( ) * ( ) * Tuggle Melman ( ) * ( ) * Biblio ( ) * Cherit ( ) * Rasimov ( ) Trivia * Shortly after it was announced that the voice cast would change after the eighth season, she joined both the Bulbagarden and Serebii.net forums to answer questions from fans. * Blaustein and Ikue Ohtani are the only actors listed as reprising their anime roles (Meowth and Pikachu, respectively) in Pokémon Live!. While Ohtani is listed as the voice of Pikachu in the show, considering Ohtani's role in the dub is just a reuse of her work from the Japanese version, it's likely only archive recordings of Ikue Ohtani were used for Pikachu in the show. Given this, Maddie is very likely the only actor from the anime to actually contribute a new performance for the live show. External links * Maddie Blaustein's MySpace Page * Announcement of Maddie Blaustein's death on the 4Kids Entertainment website (archive) * Ask Maddie Blaustein - Q&A with Meowth on Serebii forums ** All questions and answers collected * Maddie Blaustein's account on Bulbagarden Forums References Blaustein, Maddie Blaustein, Maddie Blaustein, Maddie de:Maddie Blaustein it:Maddie Blaustein